King Dedede vs Waluigi
Ratman132= This TN was from Deviantart. Anyway, King Dedede vs Waluigi is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Mario vs Kirby, which memetic and goofy Nintendo villain will win? Intro Wiz: Nintendo has many popular and beloved characters like Mario, Kirby and Link. Boomstick: But these two combatants are beloved for different reasons than you'd expect. King Dedede, the ruler of Dream Land. Wiz: And Waluigi, the lanky brother of Wario. He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's time to make these two fight in a Death Battle. But first, we gotta analyze. Dedede Wiz: Kirby is one of the most powerful characters in video games, being able to defeat god like beings and.. Boomstick: Enrage a large fanbase! Wiz: But you'd be surprised on who battles him the most; spoiler alert, it's this guy. Boomstick: Wait, this fatass penguin is Kirby's main enemy? You can't be freaking serious! Wiz: He may look like a joke, but Dedede is Dede-definitely a more powerful than he seems. His weapon of choice is his hammer, which is a large hammer capable of destroying brick. He can perform the Hammer Swing, where he charges his hammer back and swings it upwards. Boomstick: He can also chuck his hammer and a new one will immediately appear next to him. He also stores a bomb in there as shown in his Smash 4 final smash. Wiz: He also carries a Gordo in his pocket, which he can use to punt at his enemies. He also carries around Waddle Dees, which does nothing, and Waddle Doos, which zap his enemy with an eye laser. Boomstick: He can also fire electricity from his hands, and he also has ninja stars from that one mini game no one played. Wiz: He also has Bombs in his jacket, which can bounce around and do damage after 5 seconds are up or if they touch a person. His ultimate ability is the Masked Dedede transformation, which comes to him when he puts on his mask. Boomstick: When he puts this baby on, he gains a new metallic hammer that fires missiles, shoots a flamethrower, and lets him spin around to create electricity. Oh, and one more thing, he can summon Dees, Doos and Gordos from the sky like Jesus. Wiz: Dedede has traded blows with Kirby, survived a planetary explosion, was able to keep up with Kirby's Warp Star and in the non-canon Subspace Emissary, he alongside Luigi and Ness basically saved the world. Boomstick: However, Dedede is very clumsy and while he's not an idiot, he's not that smart either. Also, his giant stature makes him an easy target. But despite these flaws there's a reason why he's the King of the Show. Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! Waluigi Fight Results |-|Bob6114= Dededeviantart.png|Hipper Description Interlude King Dedede Waluigi Pre Death Battle Death Battle =Poll= Who will win? King Dedede Waluigi Draw Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Ratman132 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 3